Forbidden Forever
by The Doctor's Only Companion
Summary: Alex is crushing on Justin. Justin is crushing on her. Both of them think that they hate each other. Will this relationship ever work out right? Or will being brother and sister ruin it? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Jalex story. I'm nervous. I really hope you like it. It really took me some courage to write and upload this. I don't think it's the best but I hope you guys like it. **

**Forbidden Forever**

**Chapter 1 **

I'm on the couch, just another one of those boring days. Harper and I were supposed to go to the movies today, but she had a date with Zeke. Justin was in after school and Mason had "plans" somewhere. It felt like the whole world wanted me to be alone. Then the door opened. Sadly, it was just Max with his new girlfriend, Valerie.

"Me and Valerie are going to head out to the museum until mom and dad get home. see you." he said, then shut the door again. Max, museum, it just sounded weird in one sentence. So instead of doing my homework I picked up a magazine. Flipping through it, I realized I had already read it. I sighed and threw it on the table.

"I'm home!" Justin called. I looked over at him and then I realized how cute he was. He eyes were beautiful and I loved it when he walked with his hands in his pockets. Once the butterflies came, I looked away.

"You're early." I pointed out.

"Ya, the meeting ended early. Mom and dad will be home late. The party they went to is apparently going on later than expected.' he informed.

"Okay. So what." I snapped. He came over and hung his jacket on the coat rack.

"Which means you have to help me with dinner." he said. My eyes widened.

"But=" I started but he cut me off.

"No buts Alexandria." he demanded. I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't help him no matter what. He couldn't tell me what to do. He wasn't the boss.

"Now Alex." he instructed. I sighed and walked over to the kitchen. I don't know what we were cooking but I was told to stir something.

"Why me?" I mumbled.

"Not like that Alex." he sighed and walked over to me. Justin put his arms over mine and my body freaked out. Butterflies were everywhere. The spoon slipped out of my hand and hit his face.

"I'm so sorry Justin." I stifled back laughter. He wiped his face.

"It's okay." he replied. HE stumbled to the bathroom to wipe off his face so I left to my room. Sitting on my bed, I thought since there was nothing else to do. I knew it was a bad idea to help but he forced me. Being that close to him gave me chills. It was all just plain WRONG. He was my brother, I shouldn't like him. I don't know why I like him. He was cute, his eyes were like an ocean. If only I could tell him that without freaking or disgusting him. Someone tapped on my door.

"What?" I snapped. Justin opened the door. I turned my back to him.

"Alex, no need to be embarrassed. I'll just finish up okay." he left then.

"Justin wait," I said."I'm not embarrassed, it's just, something's going on right now." That was one way to put it. Right now I didn't want to look at his expression. I didn't want to see if he cared or didn't. Both would hurt me.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he soothingly said. I bit my lip. No I won't tell him.

"Its nothing. Just go make dinner." I mumbled. I saw him shrug his shoulders and leave. I wasn't eating tonight, I didn't want to flick my fork and hit his face. I curled up into a ball and took a nap.

"Alex!" someone called.

"Go away." I grumbled.

"No." it was Justin who walked in. He sat on the edge of the bed now. I scooched away but I ended up hitting the wall.

"You missed dinner. Is everything okay?" there he was again, asking and worrying about me.

"I'm fine. Just don't worry about it." I snapped. I know what I needed right now. I needed to see Mason. It would help me forget all about Justin, hopefully. I shooed Justin off and dialed Mason. He thought it was just family issues so he was at my door in a flash. We sat on the terrace and talked.

Justin POV

Just watching her sit there with him made me want to go over and punch him. He was lucky enough to have Alex. Wait, what? Alex was my little sister, I wasn't supposed to like her like this. When I saw him kiss her, it was clear. I did like her. I absolutely hated it when he kissed her. Alex was good though, she deserved someone that wasn't her own brother. She hates me anyway. Today when she was sad or whatever she was feeling, she pushed away. A sure sign that she didn't want me there.

"What did I ever do? " I mumbled to myself. I could hear her giggling. I loved her laughter, it was like magic. Something I could never have. THis feeling was probably temporary. It would go away soon. I would just let it go away. That's a good way to put it.

**Sorry if it was short. I hoped you liked it though. I tried my hardest working on it. Please please please review and alert my story. Tell me how I did. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I was nervous about writing that, not knowing if I should upload it or just keep it to myself. But most of you liked it which made me happy. **

****Chapter 2

Alex POV

I was sitting on the couch, my head resting on Mason's I was with him, I completely forgot about Justin. It was only me and Mason. I really do love Mason. Leaving him, would be like leaving my whole life.

"It's midnight. Your parents aren't home yet weirdly. It's just you and me. Everyone else is asleep." he said, trying to hint something on.

"What! No Mason no. Now you can leave." I snapped, sitting straight up. He got up and I pushed him out the door. Slamming the door closed, I groaned.

"That was loud." Justin said.

"I know that." I snapped. He started to walk over to me but I was already walking down the hall to my room.

"Alex can we-" he started but I cut him off.

"No. I don't want to talk to you. Better yet I don't want anything to do with you. I'm going to bed.!" I stated and slammed my door shut. Then I cried. I didn't mean that. I wanted to go out there and tell him I'm sorry and that I was in a bad mood. Just because I loved him, I had to hide my feelings and the best way to do that is to act like I hate him.

Justin POV

Her words stung. They were harsh and painful. So she didn't love me, she hated me. She specifically stated that she didn't want me in her life.

"Men, don't cry." I mumbled to myself. Going to my room, I punched my pillow. feathers flying across the room. Maybe this was payback for falling in love with my lil sis. I really shouldn't, she's family. Instead of going to bed, I lied there and stared at the ceiling. Soon I will get over her. There was no point in loving someone who didn't love you back.

Later in the morning, Alex didn't say a word to me, not even look at me. I really should just back off. If she didn't like me or even love me, what was the point in trying to make her? No one could force Alex to do something she didn't want to do. She was very stubborn, but that's what I loved about her.

"Justin, your mother and I are going to France for the summer. You're in charge. Max will be I don't know." dad explained then him and mom left. Great, all summer her. Alone with Alex and possibly Max. What a fun summer this will be. It was quiet in the house for a moment. Then Max came running out his room.

"PARTY!" Max screamed.

"No parties." I demanded. Max rolled his eyes and left.

"Wow you suck," Alex said. "I thought I'd at least have two cool brothers not one. But I guess not." she stood up from her chair and left to the wizard lair. Of course I had to go and run everything. All I wanted was just to tell Alex how I feel, but she doesn't return the feelings. Any of them. She would find it disgusting. When I got to the lair, she was there, Curled up in the corner of the couch with a book. Wait, an actual book?

"Hey Alex. Whatcha reading?" I asked. She jumps and the book thumps down onto the ground.

"I don't know. Just a book I found." she answered. Well that was weird. Once I walked over to sit next to her, I could feel her tense up.

"Justin, I-" she started but I cut her off.

"Don't say anything. Alex I know you hate me so you don't have to act like you don't." I snapped.

"That's the thing Justin. I don't hate you, Not even close." she mumbled. Confusion was what I was thinking. Did Alex actually feel the same way? I doubt it.

"Alex, just STOP. I know you hate me. Stop trying to lie." I demanded, then I left.

**Sorry if it was really short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading it. Hopefully you liked it. If you have any ideas for this story tell me. I would love to hear what you want. Also please review and suscribe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing Roganjalex. No one else reviewed =(. I hoped you liked the last chapter though. I try my hardest and I know their short but I will make them longer.**

Chapter 3 Alex POV

Didn't he understand? I don't hate him. Maybe I lie. Alot. Now it's caught up to me. He thinks I hate him. The only reason I said I did was to get him off track. What if I did tell him? He would think I was a freak. Never again would he talk to me. I couldn't live like that. Just watching him walk out of this room made me want to run after him and tell him that I didn't hate him, I loved him. Then he would kiss me like in the fairytales but fairytales aren't real. Especially when they involve falling in love with your brother.

"Okay Alex. You'll tell him soon." I said quietly to myself. Walking out of the room, I picked up the book I was reading. It was the spell book, I was studying. Yes I know that doesn't sound like me but I study when I'm stressed or nervous. Justin was in his room, probably doing something weird. So instead of worrying, I decided that I would call someone, an old friend.

"Hey Russo." a familiar voice said. I turned around and smiled. Dean had come back last month.

"Hi Dean. Nice to have you back." I smile. Our old pastime was skeeball and eating pizza. It sounded weird but it wasn't. It was actually really sweet.

"Ya, I missed you over there Russo." he said. I blushed and looked down. Dean always called me Russo unless he was being serious then he called me Alex.

"Me, too. Who could live without Dean Moriarty?" he smiled and offered to take me out for pizza. And skeeball. I think I laughed because last time I played skeeball I believe that I beat his highscore. As I sat down, he played until he got tired and sat down with me.

"I just beat your highscore Russo." he chuckled.

"What? Nooo, I'll beat that just watch. After I eat." I teased. We ate in silence but at random times he would laugh for no reason. Eventually I did break his highscore.

"Ahh like always. Alex Russo beating my score." he walked over to me. We left when the manager said it was closing time. It was ten.

"I had a fun time." I said.

"me, too Russo. How about we go out again sometime? A real date." he offered. I don't think me and dean had ever been on a real date.

"Sounds nice." I replied. As we headed our separate ways, Dean called out my name. I turned around to look at him as he jogged over to me.

"Alex, when I said real date, I meant I like you still." he was out of breath now.

"I still do, too Dean. Who can't resist this?" I chuckled. Dean smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving. I felt the heat rise up in them. All the way home, I thought about that. Just me and Dean again. That was nice. But it all slipped away when I walked through my door and saw Justin.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. I rolled my eyes and put up my coat. Why did he care? I'm in the best mood! I haven't felt this happy since I started avoiding Justin.

"Oh I was out with Dean." I answered.

"What about Mason?" he snapped. Oh no! Forgetting about Justin wasn't the only thing I forgot about. I forgot Mason.! How could I do that? This was crazy, but I didn't want to cancel on Dean. Weirdly, I still had feelings for Dean. Ahh life sucked.

**Sorry if it was short! I can't help it. LOL. Anyways hoped you liked it. Review and Alert! =).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for night writing in so long so many things on my mind right now. Well here's chapter 3! Here's a shoutout to Diva3. I will put you in one of my stories, this chapter will be about different. I am going to show this chapter in both of their POV's. How it feels in their perspectives. **

**Chapter 4 Alex's POV**

Okay Alex, just keep calm. So you liked three guys. No I only liked two guys. Justin was different. He was smart and protective. When I was with Dean or any other guy, for awhile, I completely forgot about Justin. I didn't know if that was bad or good.

"Alex? Are you okay?"Justin asked. The expression on my face probably gave away.I was worried and scared but I was scared because I probably cheated on Mason. I didn't mean, too though. Total accident.

"Why do you care?"I snapped. I hated having to be mean to him. Then I looked at him and I started to think. I loved the ways his lips curved and his smile. It was bright and warming.

"Because you're my little sister and part of my family."he replied. Those were such good reasons, but not the reasons I wanted. Because I love you Alex and I wanted to be with you but I can't. That's what I wanted to hear, but I knew he would never say that.

"Well, that's not how I see it. I'm not your sister and I don't want to be,"I harshly said. Justin face showed hurt. He started to back up and then I felt really bad.

"That's not what I mean Justin.I love you!"I blurted out. No that's not how I wanted it to come out. Good thing Max wasn't home. I didn't want him to hear this. Justin turned to look at me. He had this weird smile on his face before he came over to me. Then he kissed me. The way I'd always wanted to kiss him. We were like that for awhile until I broke it off.

"Justin this isn't right. Were related, by blood."I remind him.

"Should that stop you Alex? I thought you loved me."he said. I bit my lip and didn't answer. Of course I loved him, but he was my brother of all people.

"I really do love you but it is stopping me. It is **wrong**."I demanded. Like Justin listened.

"I love you, too. Can you just handle it for awhile?"he pleaded. That look was getting to me. His begging look.

"I have a boyfriend, remember. I can't just dump him and say hey I'm dumping you for my hot brother."I blurted. Great so now he knew I thought he was cute.

"So I'm hot."he came closer to me. I could feel him. His heat, him. He always smelled like nature, like when rain was about to come.

"Justin."I looked down, embarrassed.

"It's okay."he my chin, he softly brushed his lips against mine. I gave in, I didn't care right now. Justin put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his the world slipped away.

**Justin's POV**

I was watching Alex, but not in a creepy way. She had this worried expression on her face.

"Alex? Are you okay?"I asked the expression on her face made me want to go over and help her. I hated to see Alex upset like this.

"Why do you care?"she snapped. She always pushed me away, that's how I knew she didn't love me, too. It was heartbreaking, but it was life.

"Because you're my little sister and part of my family."I replied. It sucked that she was. To be with her would be a miracle but this stupid blood related bond was blocking it. Forbidding it.

"Well that's not how I see it. I'm not your sister and I don't want to be,"she harshly said. So we had one thing in common but she didn't want to be related to me because she hated me. I get it. As I started to walk back to my room, she spoke.

"That's not what I meant Justin. I love you."she blurted out. I turned around to face her, a crooked smile spreading across my face. I walked back over to her and kissed her. She returned the kiss. It felt like the whole world was finally giving me what I wanted. After a while, she backed up.

"Justin this isn't right. Were related, by blood."she pointed out. I remembered and it haunted me every single day.

"Should that stop you Alex? I thought you loved me."I said. Alex bit her lip and didn't say anything. I wasn't trying to make this hard on her. Not at all. Maybe I was being a bit pushy.

"I really do love you but it is stopping me. It is **wrong**."she demanded. I really wanted to believe that she loved me now. If she thought that us being family would stop us then I should just forget about everything.

"I love you, too. Can you just handle it for awhile?"I pleaded. I gave her my begging look. The one that always made her give in.

"I have a boyfriend, remember. I can't just dump him and say hey I'm dumping you for my hot brother."she blushed at the end.

"So I'm hot."I walked closer to her. I could smell the warm vanilla sugar perfume she always wore and her heart was pounding. I could tell.

"Justin."Alex looked down, embarrassed.

"It's okay."I reassured her chin, I brushed my lips against hers. She gave in to me and I put my hands on her waist. Alex's hands were on my chest now. And then the whole world drifted away from me.

**WOAH! The secret is out. Okay the song I was thinking about through this is Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects. I don't know why but you should look it up. Anyways hit the button at the end. =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hoped you liked that last chapter. I tried my super duper best. No one reviewed(or commented? the site seems to be changing alot lately). I need reviews to go on they help me with my writing. Don't ask how because I don't know how.**

**Chapter 5 Alex POV**

Over the past few days, I had completely avoided Justin. Even though I got what I wanted, I felt ashamed. This was my brother not anything else. Dean had called a few times, but I didn't answer. It's not that I didn't want to talk to him, it's just I wasn't ready to. A knock on the door disturbed my thoughts. As I opened it, I felt very absent minded.

"You aren't ready." Mason observed. We had planned our one year anniversary and I had completely forgotten. He was all dressed up and I was still in sweatpants.

"I'm so sorry Mason. It won't happen again. I'll go get dressed right now." I kissed him and ran off to my room. I tried to find something in my closet but the only nice thing I could find was a black ruffled shirt and black slacks. Where did I get slacks? I never wore slacks but today at least they came in handy. Putting them on, I was trying to find shoes. The only pair of shoes I had were my Converse. At least it would make the whole outfit more Alex. Quickly, I straightened my hair and rushed out to the living room to find Mason sitting on the couch. As he turned to look at me, he laughed.

"You look adorable." he complimented. My cheeks went red.

"Thanks. I tried my best." I smiled. Mason took my hand and we were barely out the door when Justin came out from his had the most confused look on his face. Then I kissed Mason. He was surprised and pulled back.

"Where are you going?" Justin demanded, a hint of protectiveness in his voice. Like he cared.

"Out to my anniversary." I spat and then left, slamming the door. As we walked down to his car, Mason stopped to look at me.

"Alex, are you okay? You look kind of pale and you usually aren't that mean to Justin. Plus that was some kiss." he asked. So he had noticed my strange behavior. I really hoped he hadn't but he had known me so long. I sighed and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We just got in a fight. It's nothing, don't worry." I replied. Mason kissed my forehead then opened my door. We drove silently to wherever it was we were going. This was supposed to be a surprised date. Forever was what it seemed like until we stopped. We were near a big field where they used to do fireworks.

"Here we are." he announced. As he opened my door, I tripped and slammed right into him. He laughed.

"Shut up Mason," I laughed with him."Anyways what are we doing here?" I demanded. He didn't say anything, just led me to an open he tackled me to the ground.

"Well look up." he told me. Then I saw purple fireworks shoot into the air. They spelled out my name. Happy tears welled up in my eyes. This was so sweet of him.

"Mason-" I started but he cut me off.

"There's more." he intertwined our fingers. There was definitely more. I saw stars and hearts with M+A in them, It went on and when the finale came, it showed my name, regular fireworks, hearts, and one that looked just like me. It was so sweet.

"Mason, this is so sweet. No one has ever done that for me." I smiled and sat up.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. You don't know what I had to do to get this to work." he laughed and kissed me again. This time I pulled away, still smiling on the inside and outside. As he led me to the car, I swore I saw Dean from the corner of my eye. Mason got in the car right as my phone buzzed.

"Someone's calling me. I have to . Be right back." I told him and head off in the direction we came. I answered it.

"Finally Russo. I've been calling you for days." he sighs in relief.

"I'm sorry. I've been totally busy." I lie. Busy with thoughts that's what. I could hear him chuckle.

"That's cool. So when will I get that date?" he asked. That's right. I told him I would go out with him. I really shouldn't have done that. Maybe I should tell him I have a boyfriend. It's true and I hate having to lie to him.

"Well Dean I kinda have a boyfriend." I said slowly. It broke my heart to tell him that as much as it broke his to hear that. He didn't say anything. Just silence.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" he demanded. I knew he would react like this. Why didn't I tell him before?

"I'm sorry. I had completely space it because we were having such a good time together." I hastily replied. I heard him mutter something that sounded like idiot or stupid.

"That makes me feel so much better Russo. I guess my hopes were too high." he snaps and hangs up.

"Dean." I mutter into the end call. Look at the mess I created. My life completely sucks. As I walk back to the car, I could easily see Mason talking to someone sounded sweet and sincere. Like they were old friends. When I got closer I heard him saying I love you.

"Mason?" my voice sounded bitter. He jumped and ended the call. I thought he could have heard me. He is a werewolf after all.

"Ya?" he looks at me. I roll my eyes, getting into the car.

"Who was that?" I demand. Whoever it was, I hope it wasn't some other girl. Most likely I would get jealous but it would depend on who it was.

"No one." he replied hastily, driving away. Sure it was no one. I shrug it off, hoping it was no one. We stop real quick to get gas. As he goes inside to get some coffee, I grab his phone, looking through his recent calls. It read one call from Juliet. There was even a picture of both of them hugging. I throw it back where it was as he comes out. He was so going to get it. Mason hands me a coffee and starts to drive.

"Mason, why did you call Juliet?" I demand.

**Sorry if it's short I was running out of ideas. I know this story won't be that long and only be about fifteen chapters. Please review down below, subscribe, and favorite =). **


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG. Is he cheating? That wouldn't be good at all. Mason should be ashamed. Well I totally hoped you liked that last ideas are running dry. Well this chapter should be much better. **

**Chapter 6**

Mason tried to look innocent. From that I knew he had done something.

"Alex, I'm sorry it was a big mistake." his accent was always thicker when he was sad or angry. Inside I loved Mason more than any other boyfriend. If he had cheated on me I didn't know what I would do with myself.

"What was a mistake? You aren't clarifying anything right now." I demanded. I was very confused right now. Was going out with Juliet,too?

"Alex, me and Juliet. We accidentally bumped into each other a week ago and I told her that we broke." he explained. So he was seeing Juliet. Wow he doesn't even love me.

"How could you? After all I've done for you? That's it, you don't have to lie anymore. I'm done with you!" I shouted and got out of the car, slamming the door. It had started raining now and my clothes were getting totally soaked.

"Alex get back in the car. I'll take you home." he demanded. I didn't thought. Instead I headed for the I was walking. No way did I want to be seen in Mason's car anymore.

"No." was all I said. Then I started walking faster. The rain had gotten heavier but I didn't care. My hair was completely after almost an hour of walking, I stood in front of the apartment building. I rifled through my pockets to find my keys, then opened the door. When I opened the door, Justin was sitting on the couch, waiting for me. His head whipped toward me.

"Alex what happened?" he worriedly asked, rushing over to me and my soaking wet clothes.

"I broke up with Mason. Apparently he was cheating on me with Juliet." I replied. I pushed past him, inside the warm house. I was freezing right now.

"I'm sorry. Here you should go take a nice cold shower and change into some sweats." he suggests. That actually sounded really nice right now.

"Okay, I will." I agreed and headed to my room. I fished out a pair of gray sweats and a black tank top then headed into the shower. The water was hot and it felt nice against my frozen bones. It was kinda like the heat was detaching my frozen bones. When I had to turn the shower off, I was sad. At least I wasn't so cold. I put on my sweats and tank top then headed out into the living room.

"That took you forever." he teased, smiling my favorite smile. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Sorry. I was unfreezing myself. Personally I didn't think you'd like frozen Alex." I teased back. Slowly leaned my head against his chest.

"I like warm Alex better. She's not so cranky." he replied. I gaped and shook my head.

"How rude of you." I laughed and kissed his cheek. This time, he didn't tense up. He was relaxed and a little more calm about it.

"I'm just doing my job." he smiled again and kissed me. My insides were totally smiling. This is where I belong I guess. This time, he split us apart, smiling really brightly.

"Your are just too perky." I said. Then someone knocked. I lifted myself off of Justin and got the door. Nobody was there except for a bouquet of red tulips. My favorite. There was a tag on it. It was in Dean's handwriting. It said:

Russo, maybe you can still take the offer up.

I've been dying to see you. Can you meet me tomorrow at the front of my house?

Maybe you can change your minds about boyfriends, too.

Love, Dean

How sweet? You know I think I could. Maybe it would help get my mind off of everything that was going on. I brought in the tulips and set them on the table.

"Who are those from?" Justin demanded. Now he wasn't perky. He was Jealous Justin. Like that was attractive.

"The tulips? They're from Dean. I'm going to meet him tomorrow." I replied. Justin tried to hide the scowl on his face.

"Fine." he mumbled. He was mad now. I don't get why though. Me and Justin weren't dating. I mean I don't think so. He hadn't taken me on any actual dates.

"Justin, don't be jealous please," I walk towards him. I go to give him a kiss but he looks the other way. So I roll my eyes.

"Stop. I don't need to deal with two guys today." I snapped and head to my room.

**Well there it is Chapter 6. Soon I will be ending this story. It will only be about 15 chapters maybe. That's okay though. I hoped you liked this one though. Just a heads up for you guys, next Friday I am going to San Diego so I probably won't be able to write. I'm coming back Tuesday or possibly Wednesday. I'll try to bring something to write while I'm up there. Well suscribe, review, and alert. =) Jazzy 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**RoganJalex- Ya I know it doesn't seem like it's a Jalex story but it still is. As time goes on you'll see. **

**RockSweet950-I'm glad you liked it =). Sorry I didn't update in awhile.**

**Well it's been a very long time since I've updated. Now here is what you've been waiting for. I basically don't have much else to inform you guys about so here is Chapter 7. **

**Chapter 7**

The day of my date with Dean, Justin avoided me. I could tell he was angry he just wouldn't admit it. It did hurt alot to go out with someone even though I wanted to stay home with Justin but if I told Justin I was staying he would know it was for him. That would make him even more angry. For this date I put on a nice purple wrap around dress. It seemed like too much but I was trying to be different. For the shoes I wore flat ankle boots. My makeup was all natural though.

I walked out to the living room. Mom and dad said it was okay that I could go. They were in the kitchen making dinner, Max was in the wizard lair, and Justin was on the couch reading a comic book. Mom turned to look at me.

"Honey have fun and I'm sorry about Mason."she said the last part quietly. Mom had really liked Mason. She didn't like Dean as much but I didn't tell her I was going out with Dean tonight. She wouldn't be happy about it.

"I will." I replied. Justin turned to look at me. He immediately turned back to his comic book. I didn't bother to care about it. If he was going to be that way then I'll just play right along. I said goodbye to dad and walked out the door. Instead of Dean waiting at his house, he was in front of mine. He was wearing a button down shirt and black jeans with Converse. This is the most formal I'd seen him look.

"You look gorgeous Alex." he nervously said, It made him blush and that made me blush and giggle. He slightly smiled and took my hand.

"Now where to ?" I question. This had better be somewhere nice. This outfit could **not **go to waste on skeeball. Dean didn't answer for awhile.

"I was thinking maybe a nice dinner at my house." Dean replied. That was formal. Thank goodness. This outfit was in need of somewhere formal and casual.

"Can you cook?" I curiously asked. It would be sweet if he did know how. I mean it's not everyday a guy knows how to cook.

"Ya sorta I guess." he chuckled softly. The drive to his house was silent. When we did get to his house, his parents weren't there. Dean never did tell me what he was making. He instructed me to sit in the living room until he called me. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my purse. It was a text from Justin.

**Justin- When r u coming home? **

Why did it matter again? I didn't answer. He was starting to get really sensitive. Can't I just be normal. I bit my lip and looked up at the ceiling. My phone buzzed again but this time I didn't pull it out. It was probably just Justin again.

"Alex!" Dean called. I smiled and walked to the dining room. The smell of spaghetti wafted through the room. It looked really good. Who knew that he could cook?

"This looks and tastes really good." I said, taking a bite. He was a pretty good chef. Maybe that's what he could go to school for. A hidden talent come out.

"Thank you." he replied. The rest of dinner was quiet. Dean kept looking at me though. Poor guy really liked me. I used to but I don't know if I still had that feeling. At the end of the date, he drove me back home and kissed me goodnight. On the cheek.

"Bye Dean." I waved as he left. It was at least ten when I got back. Everyone was probably asleep except for Justin. He was probably acting out stuff with his action figures. I unlocked the door and heard someone pound the countertop. Silently I shut the door.

"Alex I have called you at least five times and left you thousands of text messages. I knew you were going out but I need to at least know what's going on," he demanded, raising his voice.

"Hon-Justin stop, You're being really protective right now. I was just having dinner with him." I replied. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Ya okay," he mumbled. " I just was worried." he said very quietly. Why would he be scared? Oh I get it. He was scared that he would lose me.

"Aww Justin," I walked towards him and put my hands around his neck. "You will never lose me okay. So don't be scared that you will." I smiled. He kissed me then and butterflies were in my stomach. I returned the kiss and his hands were in my hair now.

"I love you Alex." he said in between kisses. I didn't know how to respond. Did I return the feelings? I said it anyways.

"I love you, too." I replied. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks but I didn't know why.

**Yeah! Another chapter finished up! Well I hope this chapter was okay. Hopefully not too short though. Did it have more Jalex than the other ones? Okay so in the reviews I want to know what chapter has been your favorite. Even non members please tell me. Okay well please review, favorite, and follow. ~~Jazzy~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah chapter 8 is here. I'm guessing that's good thing, right? Oh yes and I'm going to put your name Raquelle in my story in this chapter =). If you want your name in my story just put it in your review also a little background info if you want. Thanks. Here is chapter 8 then.**

**Chapter 8**

Just pulls back and looks at my tears. Then he wipes them away and kisses the tip of my nose which makes me giggle. Which makes him laugh.

"No crying Alex. That's not allowed." he instructs playfully. I sniffle but the tears keep coming. He gives me a stern look and I laugh, falling into his chest. Justin was the best thing that had ever happened to me. No one could take him from me.

"Okay fine." I replied. We both stood there, him holding me. His heart was beating rapidly. It pounded in his chest. Slowly, I tried to pull away but his grip around me was tight. Justin was still afraid that I was going to leave him even after I reassured him.

"Alex-" but I cut him off with another kiss. This one I felt was actually different. This one meant something. Justin pulled me closer to him. Suddenly the whole world disappeared. It was just me and him. That was all that mattered. Then we heard someone's footsteps. We immediately broke apart. I ran to the couch and sat down. It was mom. My face was probably all flushed. So I didn't turn around. Justin looked nervous, his hand behind his head.

"Hi Alex. How was your date?" mom asked while getting a glass of water. My date was not the best I wanted to say. Because Justin wasn't there with me.

"It was okay. I'm going to my room to change." I replied, running up to my room. I screamed into my pillow then changed into sweats and a tank top. Before I headed back downstairs though, I opened my jewelry box. There was a heart necklace in there. Justin had gotten it for me for my 17th birthday. Now I realized what it meant. So I put it on and headed downstairs and threw myself into him.

"I love you, too Alexandra." Justin chuckles and kisses the top of my head. That made me smile. Like a real smile. Something I haven't down in months.

"Justin? What are we going to do about us? I mean what we have is amazing but it's not possible." that was the only way to really break it to him. I really did love him but we couldn't be together. I wanted to though. After I said that though, he let go of me and he took a step back. I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"I don't know. Maybe a miracle will appear." he threw his hands up like he didn't care. I bit my lip then went to sit on the couch. Justin didn't follow. Right then and there I realized what I said hurt him. Justin really liked me.

"Ya hopefully." I mumbled. I really hoped that happened because nothing could stop me from being with Justin. After that, he finally came and sat down with me. We sat there for awhile before he told me to go to sleep.

"Go on." he instructed, laughing. I finally gave him in but I wasn't going without one thing. I gave him a kiss. He pushed me away and gave me a stern look. I giggled and ran up to my room.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up, in the best mood ever possible. When I had gone to bed, Justin was the only thing on my mind. As I yawned and turned over, I saw Justin laying next to me. He was shirtless with sweats on. He noticed that I had awaken and turned to look at me.

"Morning princess." he yawned. That made me giggle. I rested my head on his chest. His heartbeat was fast. Justin was very warm and comforting. I didn't want to let go.

"Good morning." I greeted with a big smile. Then I gave him a big kiss. He gave in and kissed me back. Next thing I know, his hands were entangled in my hair but a knock at the door disturbed us. I groaned and went to answer it.

"Alex, your dad just found out that me and him won a cruise. We won't be back until next month. Around July 15th. Please take care of yourself and Max." she explained. YES! That meant more alone time with Justin. Max would probably be out with friends most of the time.

"Okay, when are you leaving?" I curiously asked. The sooner the better. Please be soon. Please please please. Gosh now I realized how needy I was.

"Well sometime today. Dad actually won the tickets awhile ago we just didn't want to tell you guys." there was a nervous hint in her voice. She dashed off and I closed the door and explained the rest to Justin.

"That sounds fishy but they can do whatever." he got up and slipped his hands around my waist. Butterflies flew through my stomach. I looked up at him to go in for a kiss, but he looked away.

"What's wrong with you?" I sarcastically said. That wasn't like him but I did seem kinda needy. Justin pulled back then and opened my door.

"Nothing." he mumbled, walking out. That was weird. I went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and plopped down onto the couch. Right when I was finished, there was a knock on the door. I ran to go get it. My heart completely stopped. I was so mad right now.

"Hi Alex." Raquelle waved. Raquelle was Justin's ex-girlfriend. Did he invite her over? Is that why he didn't kiss me this morning? Did he finally realizing that he invited her over?

"What are you doing here?" jealousy crept into my voice. I didn't mean to sound jealous but it just came out that way. Raquelle was an artist like me but her drawings weren't as good.

"Justin called me yesterday. He said we should go and hang out today." Raquelle explained, a bright happy smile on her face. Everyone knew she was crushed when Justin dumped her. She probably still had feelings for him and so did Justin.

"Ya one sec." I held up a finger and closed the door. Next thing I knew I was running up to Justin's room. I flung the door open. Angry couldn't described how I felt. I was furious. His eyes widened.

"What did I do?" he innocently asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. This was not going to end well. I could go and punch Justin right now for what he did.

"You know what you did! You invited Raquelle over here. Why would you do that?" I screamed. My body was shaking and I felt like I was going to cry. Maybe he just didn't want to feel this way anymore.

"I don't remember doing that. I was drunk," he mumbled. "When you were gone I decided to grab a drink. I drank alot. The only thing I remember is when you got home." that was his excuse. If he was drunk and called her that meant that he was probably thinking of her.

"No if you had been drunk it wouldn't have lasted just a few hours. You were thinking of her! You hate me, don't you!" my throat hurt. My body was shaking alot now and I was crying like crazy. Then I ran to my room and slammed my door shut. Why would do this? I heard Justin talking to someone downstairs. Silently, I walked out of my room and eavesdropped on them.

"I'll see you soon then, Raquelle." he sounded happy. She said something and then the door shut. He didn't care anymore. That was it. Finally I walked downstairs as he walked up. I heard then mom and dad walking downstairs.

"Bye kids!" they both called and left. Right now I needed a vacation. Somewhere where I could get away from Justin. Then I grabbed my phone and called Mason.

**This is probably the last you'll hear from me. JK JK. School starts tomorrow so don't expect tons of stories getting updated. I'm going to be busy. But I'll try =). Like I said above you can request characters that you want me to use. Please review even if you don't have an account, favorite, and follow! ~~Jazzy~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's finally here! Chapter 9 *clapping*. Hey guys this is totally random but go check out my new story Missing You. Okay well we left off with her calling Mason so let's pick up from there. **

**Chapter 9**

The phone rings a few times. Come on pick up Mason. Just answer the stupid phone. It's not that hard. Then I heard the phone pick up. Oh thank goodness he finally answered.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so happy you answered." I blurted out. He probably had no idea how happy. Right now I needed someone to talk to and I chose him. Whenever I had a problem he always listened.

"Alex? Calm down. What's wrong?" he answered. So he did still care. Aww. Then I heard Justin walking down the stairs. The door opened and closed. He was gone. Now I could talk to him.

"One well I'm really sorry that I yelled at you and two it's complicated There is this guy and I guess we're dating and then he goes out with this other girl today. Does that mean anything?" I explained. Hopefully it didn't.

"It's hard to tell. Either the guy wants to see other people, he doesn't like you, or he wants to see what other options there are." Mason replied. That was good. I think. Maybe he wanted to make sure I was the right one for him. But he know that I am.

"Thanks. You're the best Mason!" I giggled. He laughed. Then it was silent for just a moment. We hadn't talked since the break up. Now I was calling him about another boy. That actually seemed really rude. I said sorry though.

"Ya, I've been told." he sighs. I hadn't just called to ask him that. I really wanted to hear his voice again, just one more time. Right now I was just trying to be a normal teenager girl who doesn't love her brother. We talked for another hour before he hung up. Right as Justin walked in the door. Oh great.

"Alex." he hung up his keys and walked towards me. I so did not want to hear his excuses right now. I'm in a good mood. Justin did not need to ruin that. He brought negative energy into the room.

"What Justin? Did you have fun with your girlfriend? I bet she was amazing." I snapped. Justin raised his eyebrows. Then he laughed, shaking his head, mumbling something. His cheeks were red. I felt dumb standing here now.

"Alex, that was absolutely the worst time of my life. All I could think about was you. She was fun but I can't stop thinking about you." he replied, sauntering towards me. No that was a lie.

"Sure. Say what you want to say. I just can't believe you didn't turn her down," I laughed and started to walk away. "Oh and by the way, I talked to Mason while you were gone.": Then I stomped to my room. Maybe he would realize how much it hurt to be told that you were talking to an ex. I could hear Justin stopping toward his room. Gosh he was loud. Then the song "Angel Eyes" by Love and Theft came pounding through the walls. It was my favorite song by my favorite band. It really got to me. That was it. I ran into his room. He was lying flat on his bed, messing with his pocket knife. He always did that when he was stressed.

"What?" he snapped. He turned the radio down. How did Justin get this song anyways? He hates this song. That's how I used to annoy him all the time. The look on his face when I played it was hilarious.

"Is it too early to say I'm sorry?" it was a really stupid question. It switched to the next song, "Inside Out". Justin shrugged and opened the pocket knife. I stomped over to him and grabbed it out of my hand. The blade cut my finger.

"Alex!" he sat straight up. My finger hurt so much. Justin came over and rushed me to the kitchen. He grabbed something from the medicine cabinet. Then he put it on my cut. It made it hurt really bad.

"Ow1" I screamed. After that he put a bandaid on it. Stupid Justin with his pocket knife. He brought me in for a hug but I pushed it away. I thought it was too early to say sorry. According to his shrug.

"Now your refusing my love after I just saved your finger." he demande.d. I rolled my eyes. This is where it most seemed most brother and sisterly. It was always going to be like that between us though. He was my brother after all.

"Ya. According to your shrug it's too early to say sorry." I hopped down from the counter. Justin grabbed my wrist, turning me to him. Oh great now he was going to give me a big sorry. He was going to keep explaining it and then never shut up.

"I'm sorry. okay. Maybe I'm stupid at times. I got jealous that you were with Dean yesterday. That's just how I am. Alex, I don't want any boy with you other than me." he rubbed his eyes. I bit back the urge to cry. He was convincing me slowly.

"Fine, your forgiven." I spat. Justin intertwined our hands, bringing me closer to him. This was so wrong but was so right. He brought our foreheads together. I blushed. Then he laughed.

"I love you Alex." he whispered. My heart sank. It felt like it weighed a million pounds. It felt like he just dropped a bomb on me. He said it. Those words and meant it. I don't know if I can say it back. Slowly, I backed up.

"I-" I stopped myself. I didn't need stupid things coming out of my mouth. Justin looked hurt. Now I felt horrible. Just because I couldn't say I love you back. What was wrong with me? I'd told him I loved him before. I guess this meant something different to me now.

"It's okay. Your not ready." Justin looked away. Ya I guess it was something like that. Not being ready. I didn't even think we were dating so it felt weird to say that. Really weird. Especially since he's my brother. My brother for goodness sakes!

"It's not that. It's hard to explain." I replied. Maybe I should just shut up now and not say anything. I tend to stay stupid things alot.

**How was that chapter? If you have any request feel free to suggest them. Any songs that relate to Alex and Justin please tell me! If you want your name in my story ask away. Review, favorite, and follow! ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! I haven't updated this in awhile I know but I have a specific order I like to update my stories in. So aside from that I have no new news to tell you guys. Okay here is chapter 10. **

**Chapter 10 **

Justin looked at me. He took my hands, pulling me closer to him. His eyes were shining in the dim light.

"Alex what is it? How is it hard to explain?" he asked. It was hard to explain. Everything was so confusing and and I didn't know why. I loved Justin, I really did. He was my everything. Yet I can't tell him I love him. That was so messed up.

"I don't know. I love you okay." the words came piling out of my mouth. Justin smiled a beautiful smile. One I learned to love for so many years. Justin kissed me. It was gentle and soft. I answered his kiss. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his hands around my waist. I realized we were moving to the couch right as I was lying on him.

"Justin, we can't." I said. Justin pulled back a bit, looking at me in the eyes. Maybe I had said the wrong thing and that wasn't what was on his mind but maybe it was and I had saved us. Right now I was perfectly comfortable but this could not happen.

"I know I know. I've been telling myself that. It sucks Alex, so much." he sighed and kissed my neck. I didn't tell him to stop and I didn't push away. I just didn't want to do anything we would regret for the rest of our lives.

"I know. Now we need to get up off this couch before Max walks in on us and freaks out." I chuckled at the last part even though it wasn't the slightest bit funny. Justin nodded, following me to the kitchen. Tonight, I planned to make dinner. Something simple of course so I would burn the house down.

"Max!" Justin called. A few minutes later Max come into the kitchen, hair standing up like he'd been shocked or something. We both gave him a weird look. He kinda looked like a mad scientist or something.

"What have you been doing?" I laughed. Max laughed, too and so did Justin. For a few seconds, Max didn't reply. Probably thinking of some excuse.

"I got shocked by the electrical wire and my hair stood up. I don't know why. It's pretty cool though." Max explained. It made sense. Though I sensed something magical about it though. Justin gave Max a stern look.

"Is that what really happened?" Justin said. Max messed with his hair a bit before looking at Justin. He shrugged.

"That helped. You know I was going to make dinner now I don't feel like it. I'm going to grab Wendy's what do you want?" I grabbed my purse off the counter.

"I don't care. Just get me something good." Max shrugged once again before walking to his room. Justin made sure Max was out of the room before walking over to me. He put his hands around my waist, bringing me close to me.

"I'm not hungry so don't worry about me." he smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled before untangling myself from him. If I didn't know then I would never leave.

"I need to go now before you distract me," I laughed then gave him a quick kiss. " Now I have to go. See you when I get back." Justin watched me as I left. I could tell he didn't want me to leave. When I got to my car, a familiar figure was leaning against my car. The perfect brown hair. It was Mason.

"Mason," I smiled. "What are you doing here?" I questioned. He looked like a God standing there. He looked completely relaxed and chilled out. Like he always used to be.

"I was waiting to see if you would come out. I needed to talk to you. You sounded worried on the phone. Plus you never call me that quickly when you're mad at me." Mason walked over towards me, taking my hands.

"It's nothing, okay. That boy, he didn't like me." I lied. That boy loved me, not liked me. I just didn't want Mason knowing about my relationships. He would ask who it was and how would I explain to him that it was my own brother?

"Oh well I'm sorry. It was nice to hear your voice though. I screwed up before and I'm so sorry for that Alex." you could tell he was serious. The tone of his voice plus the look in his eyes. I just knew him too well.

"I know but I'm just not ready for a relationship. Now if you don't mind, I need to leave." I sighed. Mason bit his lip and gave me a kiss before I left.

"Well, be safe Alex. Just know that I will never stop loving you." the last part he mumbled. I knew deep down, I would never stop loving him either. I looked at him as I drove away and so did he.

**Later That Night  
**

I was laying on the couch. It was ten and Justin had gone and locked himself in his room. Once I got home, he went to his room and hid out in there. Was he scared of me or something? That's it what was that geeky boy hiding. As I stood in front of his door, I didn't bother knocking, I just opened it. Justin wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere in his room. Where did that little boy go?! There was a note on his bed though. My brow furrowed as I picked it up.

Alex if you read this, well then I know you've come in my room.

I love you and I saw some of what happened with Mason. Maybe I eavesdropped a little. I'm sorry if I'm not enough for you. I've gone somewhere now. Please don't' go looking for me.

J.R.

He left?! There was something red in the corner. It was a small little drop of blood. BLOOD! What was going on and where did my baby go? I was totally freaking out now. My mind was racing. Where would he have gone? I put the night on the beside table. Then I put on one of his shirts. It was big on me. Then I crawled into his bed, bringing the blankets close to me. They smelled exactly like him, cinnamon. Where are you Justin?

The next morning, Justin wasn't next to me. When I went out into the kitchen he wasn't either. There was no sign of him anywhere in the house. What was I going to do? It didn't bug me that he saw me with Mason. Nothing bad happened. The front door swung open. Justin was standing there, he had bloodshot eyes. I quickly ran over to him, bursting into his arms.

"You're wearing my shirt." was the first thing he said. Then I looked at him and slapped him straight across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He stumbled a step back.

"Where were you last night?! You had me worrying all night and this morning and the first thing you say is your wearing my shirt!" I was shouting. Justin's eyes widened and he squinted.

"No shouting your making my head hurt worse." he shut the door and stumbled toward the couch. When he passed by me, the scent of cherry blossoms wafted towards me. I didn't wear cherry blossom perfume.

"Justin! Did you sleep with another girl!" tears filled my eyes.

**Okay chapter 10 finished. So I hoped you liked that chapter, I tried my best on writing it. Well review, favorite, and follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay chapter 11 finally! Yeah! So I want to give a shout out to The Lost Warrior for helping me and telling me how good my story is. So hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 11**

He scratched the back of his head. The first button of his shirt was undone. So he had. Tears filled my eyes. Maybe he didn't love me. I was just a playtoy I guess. It's just this wasn't normal Justin behavior. He was the one to discipline me because I'm misusing my magic. This didn't have anything to do with magic though.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it. Something took over me," some of his words were slurred. "But I love you." he tried to smile. But I love you? Obviously if Justin did love me he wouldn't have slept with someone else. Not answering him, I walked away. I didn't need to hear anything else that came out of his mouth, Then his cool hands were on my arms. He flipped me to look at him.

"What do you want?" I chuckled, and put his forehead against mine. He was so close I could feel his breath against my skin. Slowly, he put his hands around my waist. This was so wrong yet it was so nice. The most dangerous things can seem so nice, said a voice in my head.

"I'm surprised you don't know yet. The only thing I want in the whole world is you." he kissed my neck.. I felt my whole face turn red. If I was the only thing he wanted then why did he sleep with other girls? Guilt was an obvious answer. Slowly, Justin's lips found his way to mine. I hungrily kissed him back. His hands were under my shirt now, right at the clasp on my bra. Then a gasp from somewhere else startled us. I didn't get to see who it was because they ran off so quickly.

"Justin did you see who it was. Whoever it was most likely knew us and then they would tell someone else. Then our parents would find out." I took a deep breath. I was terrified. Someone know knew about me and Justin. They were going to tell my parents. My parents would freak out and probably put me in a mental hospital.

"Calm down, Alex. It's going to be okay." he stroked my hair. **Okay!?** It wasn't going to be okay. My heart was still racing from his kiss and it made it worse that I couldn't calm down. I didn't know whether to cry or scream. Both combined were a really bad combination.

"I just can't calm down. This is my fault. I shouldn't have let you kiss me." I regretted the words once they came out. I was still kinda mad at him. He just gave me a shocked look. Slowly, I backed up, then ran to my room. Hot tears burned my throat. What an idiot I am? I'd allowed him to kiss me even though he showed me disrespect. Maybe I should call Mason and see how he's doing. Mason always comforted me when I was upset. I just couldn't tell him who upset me. I picked up the phone anyways, dialing his number.

"Hey Alex. What's up?" his voice was was cheery. It made me smile. At least someone was happy. Well he didn't have a love one cheat on him.

"Nothing. Hey what about we go get some coffee," I suggested. It was a risk to take but at least I would get away from this horrid place.

"I would love to, See you in 10," he hung up the phone. I didn't need to tell him where. He knew where I always got my coffee, Starbucks. I've tried coffee at other places but it's never as good.

When I got there, I saw Mason sitting down. There was two coffee's sitting in front of him. My favorite, Iced Vanilla Latte, and his favorite, Coconut Creme Frappuccino. The same as always. He never drank any other kind of frappuccino. No kidding.

"You bought me coffee. I could have payed for myself, you didn't have to do that." I sat down, taking a sip of my drink. Mason then blushed a little.

"Well my bad for trying to be polite," he smiled. "Now you asked me over here. There's something wrong isn't there." he raised his eyebrows. Of course he knew something was wrong. I hate when people knew me that well.

"No I'm fine, just family drama. Anyways how are you doing? We haven't gotten the chance to talk alot." I changed the subject quickly. No need to go into detail about my problem. But I bet werewolf family problems were worse than wizard family problems. They probably got vicious and we don't do crap because using your powers against other people is illegal. Except for the occasion sister falling in love with her brother.

"I've been doing good," our fingers intertwined. "I've missed you." he smiled, his accent coming out thicker than usual. I loved his accent. It was just so cute.

"Well that's good. It's good that your good." I laughed. That came out cheesier than I expected. Which made him laugh, too. This felt normal. I haven't felt the least bit normal in a long time. That's what I loved about Mason.

"Your still the same. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. I'm glad you called me over. We should do this more often." he casually suggested. Our fingers were still together. It was nice. Really nice. If only I could have this with Justin. Justin makes me feel crazy and Mason makes me feel normal. I needed like a combination of both.

"We should. We could get together next week and doing something." I replied. Mason nodded. When we finished, Mason walked me out. Standing outside of my car, he gave me a meaningful look.

"Bye Alex." He kissed me then. After that he left. It left my whole body feeling all warm and fuzzy.

**Chapter 11 is finished. Sorry if you didn't like the part with Mason but Alex just loves revenge. I mean who doesn't. Well stay tuned for chapter 12. Review, favorite, and follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I have so much in store for this chapter =). Hopefully you like it as much as I liked writing it. Really I think this chapter will leave you sitting at the edge of your seat. Well here is chapter 12. **

**Chapter 12**

When I got home, mom and dad were home. Early. That was the problem. They were having a heated conversation. I don't think they noticed me walk in. Justin wasn't anywhere in the main room so he was probably out or in his room, hiding from something. Then they noticed me. Mom and dad both looked at me. Uh oh was I in trouble?

"Alex, we have to talk. Please sit down." mom motioned towards the chair. It looked like she had tears in her eyes. So did dad. What had I done that was so bad? I mean I was a bad kid but not so bad I made them cry. So I sat down very casually. Then mom dapped her eyes with a tissue.

"Mom, dad what's going on? You're scaring me." my voice came out shaky. My whole body was frozen. I took a deep breath. They both looked at each other. It seemed like they were speaking telepathically. That was a bad sign. Very bad.

"Maxc called us today. He told us he saw you and Justin kissing. We already talked to Justin about this. We immediately came home when Max told us." Dad explained. So that was Max that had seen us. I knew something bad was going to happen. I can't believe he would tell. Everything was falling apart.

"Mom calm down. It was probably Mason." I lied. Mason and Justin look nothing alike but i but if you turned away really quick you could mistake it for him. Mom laughed and shook her head.

"No no it wasn't Mason. I know you and Mason broke up. This is your brother though. Can't you find someone who your not related to hun. PLease." mom pleaded. Obviously she was really upset about this. I would be to I guess.

"I'm sorry mom." was all I said. Then I got up out of my seat, towards my room. That's not where I ended up going though. I ended up in Justin's room. He looked up from his computer. His hair was all ruffly like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Alex, are you ok? I'm surprised Max told. I mean I didn't think he would see us." he blurted. I silently closed the door behind me, locking it. It was true. Max usually made a loud announcement when he was coming down for food. He was almost never quite.

"I know I know. Mom and dad are really freaked out. I don't know what to do anymore Justin." tears welled up in my eyes. Justin came over and wrapped me in his arms. My tears were making his shirt wet. He hold me close, really close. Then he looked at me and kissed me. As much as i loved him, I broke away from him. My parents had somehow found out and now it was risky for us to still be together like this.

"Alex. are you okay? I know what mom and dad said but that doesn't mean you have to stop loving me." he sighed, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. It was true but it felt like I had to. We could never be together anyways. It was a forbidden love.

"I know but it feels like it. Maybe I need some time to cool off." I said. Justin nodded. Then I gave him one last kiss before going to my room. It was dark in my room. Maybe too dark but I didn't care. Life sucked at this point. If there was only someway we could be together. Maybe there was some spell for it. Hopefully a spell that wouldn't screw up.

"Juliet! You're here." a cheerful voice said in the background. Juliet? What was Juliet doing here? Oh no mom did not invite her. This was just great. So all night I had to watch people talk to **her ** and watch Justin be with her. Isn't life just grand? No way was I going out there now. I would probably end up hurting someone. Juliet for example. Even though she is a vampire.

Hours later, I was still locked away in my room being miserable. Mom had come in once to ask if I wanted something to eat. No thanks was what I had said. Now it was ten and I don't think she had left yet. She just loved to hang around here. So when the house suddenly fell silent, that was when I finally thought everyone had gone to bed and she had left. Finally. when I walked into the main room, Justin was sitting on the couch. He looked pretty miserable, too. So I quietly sat down next to him, He didn't even look at me.

"Justin what happened? I know they brought Juliet over. They're trying to brainwash you. Please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded. he didn't even look at me when I talked to him. it was like he was trying to ignore me. Whatever maybe they're brainwashing had worked. Maybe I had lost him forever now.

"Fine. I guess you don't care anymore. they're trying to brainwash you and it's working." I spat and walked away. But he grabbed my waist, turning me around. I fell right on his lap. I didn't break though. He didn't love me.

"Alex, it didn't work. I'm just scared that's all. I'm scared that they'll take you away from me. I don't want that." he whispers and I nod. That's what I'm scared of to. Justin brought me closer to me. His hands rested on my hips. Justin was giving me this look. It was his thinking look.

"Justin what are you thinking of? Hopefully it isn't anything stupid." I asked. Usually I was the one thinking of something stupid but I could tell his idea was reckless. Then he smiled.

"Alex run away with me." it was a plain and simple request. No not even a request, it was more like an order.

**Cliffhanger! OMG I told you this chapter was going to be suspenseful. I hoped you liked it! Review, favorite, and follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay the moment you've all been waiting for. I'm updating the story. I want to give a shout out to RoganJalex for continuing to review on my stories. Thank you. I also want to thank all my other fans like The Lost Warrior =). One thing is bugging me though. Chapter 4 has no reviews and it was the chapter where they confessed their feelings to each other. Anyways lets get to this chapter. Here is chapter 13. **

**Chapter 13 **

I could tell you I really was dumbfounded. It was a very romantic request. There was a problem. There would be signs everywhere saying Missing Kids. Mom and dad would know exactly why we both ran away.

"Justin how would we do that? We just can't pack up our things and leave. Mom and dad would both know why we did." I pointed out. He seemed to have a better idea though. Because he smiled and still had his thinking face on.

"Well there is where you're wrong, Alex. You're 18 and I'm 19. I could say I'm going to college and you could move out into an apartment. It works just as simple as that. I would move in with you and we could get jobs to support us." he sounded enthusiastic. It didn't sound like a bad plan though.

"Well we could do that. But wouldn't mom and dad then want me to go to college to? I mean they want me to have a decent education to." I sighed. Maybe the plan wasn't so flawless. There would always be something wrong with our relationship.

"Well ya. We can find a way around that. We can find a way Alex. I don't wanna lose you." he said firmly. Then he kissed me fiercely on the lips. It made me weaken. Maybe we would find a way. He really did love me and I loved him. Maybe more than he loved him. Justin pulled me closer to him. There was a light knock at the door. We broke apart immediately. He then shoved me into the closet. I yelped and slid into the closet corner. The door opened.

"Justin? I'd like to talk to you about something," it sounded like mom. "We were wondering when you would ever go to college. I mean you're 19 now. We know how much you wanted to go to Harvard for their Math program. You have the scholarship. It's just in Massachusetts. Were you still thinking about going?" mom sounded pretty serious. He never told me he wanted to go to Harvard? That's in Massachusetts?! He would be leaving then.

"I was thinking about it. It still sounds a good idea. I mean if I want to be a math professor I better get ready soon. I mean the school season is starting up again soon." he sounded happy. I guess I was in the way of his education. I had heard him talking about wanting to go to college before but never knew that far away.

"Well that sounds like a good idea. We better start getting you all prepared. But really Justin, a mathematics teacher? You could do something better. Like maybe a computer software type person." mom laughed. A teacher? Justin had been a good wizard teacher. I mean he was a nice person. That would make a great teacher.

"Mom, I really want this. I'm good at it. This is what I want to do. I've decided." he said. I felt like my heart had shattered. He was going away, for a long time. Maybe even for forever. Even though I couldn't see her, I know mom was going to cry.

"Oh okay Justin. If that's what you want then I'm happy for you. You're going to do amazing." mom's voice was cracking. Then I heard the door slam again and I knew she left. Tears were slowing falling down my cheeks. So much for living with Justin. There was no way I would be going to Massachusetts . He had lied. He said he would find a way. There was no way. Justin opened the closet. Light poured into it.

"You said there was a way! But your moving out of state. There is no possible way for us to be together if your moving because I'm not moving with you. Wouldn't that be just a bit weird to our parents. At least you'll be happy. Maybe you'll even find a lovely women." my voice was weak and I stomped out of his room. Then I sat in my room and cried. It was horrible. My throat started to burn. When I finally stopped, I took a deep breath. Life was horrible. Why did he have to leave? The one good thing for me had to leave. Well maybe I would forget that I loved him. There was only one way to do that though. To die. Before I knew it, there was a switchblade at my wrists and there was blood streaming down them. I tried hard not to scream and cry out. The pain was worth everything though. There was so much blood there. Then before I knew it my eyes slowly closed. Maybe I had gotten what I wanted at last.

I squinted, waking in a small room was bright. Both of my arms were covered with something. I was in a hospital. So I wasn't dead. But I was close to dying. No one was in the room yet. There was a beeping sound somewhere and it was so annoying! My arms still slightly hurt though. Justin burst into the room.

"Alex! Oh honey I thought you really did kill yourself." his face looked pale and there were bags under his eyes. He looked like he had been crying. He rushed over to me, relief all over his face. He was so gentle with me though. Justin kissed my neck and my cheek and my forehead, all over.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry." I said nonchalantly. He shook his head and laughed. Justin was being really gentle with me. I don't know why. I was fine as far as I knew.

"You are not fine. When I came and saw all the blood on the floor I thought you were dead. You scared me half to death. You were all bruised and bloody. Don't you dare do that again." he demanded. Then he kissed the top of my head. I had really hurt him. What was I thinking?

"I- I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I mumbled. I don't know if I could keep to that though. Then someone else burst through. Mason. My heart melted at the sight of him. He rushed over to me and took my hand. He looked really upset. Justin backed up a little.

"Alex! I just got the call. How are you feeling? Are you ok? I'm sorry." he rushed. It was nice having him over here. It was nice to know he cared. I smiled.

"I'm feeling fine. Don't worry." I replied. The rest of the night, I hung out with Mason. We talked and he brought me food. He told me stories and jokes.

**Okay and that's where it ends. Hopefully you liked it =). Writing that chapter I had so many ideas come to me. If you have any requests feel free to ask. If you want to have your OC in here just ask. Review, favorite, or follow. ~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay first of all when I said it was the end, I meant the end of the chapter. If the story was to end, it would already say complete. No the story is not going to end soon by the way. I want to do a couple more chapters. Thanks for your reviews though guys. But none on chapter 4, the most important chapter :O**

**Chapter 14**

I woke up on my hospital bed, tired. Mason hadn't left, he was sitting on a chair next to my bed, asleep. He was adorable when he slept. I looked around the room. It was cold and silent. The cut marks were still on my arm but I didn't expect them to disappear overnight. Then I saw Justin lingering in the doorway facing away from me. It made me smile to know he was there. Mason yawned and sat up. He looked awake now.

"Morning Alex." Mason said, smiling. His hair was all ruffled. Poor guy, the chair looked uncomfortable to sleep on. He reached over to take my hand.

"Morning Mason. That chair doesn't look comfortable. Hopefully you slept well." I said apologetically. He shrugged and stood up from the chair. He looked like he was heading out.

"It's fine. Now I've got to be going. I'll come back later, Alex." he explained as he walked out the door. Justin then walked in, closing the door. He slowly walked over to me, with a worried expression on his face.

"Justin, that's not what it looks like. You know I love you. Mason could never take your place. No one could." I said in a rush. Justin sighed, sitting down next to me. Maybe I had crossed the line and he just gave up on loving me.

"I know that Alex. It still worries me though. I've gone through so much to be with you and I don't want my hard work to go to waste." Justin explains, taking my hands. He was adorable when he was worried.

"It won't go to waste I promise you that." I assured him. He lightly kissed my lips. I kissed him back as he slipped next to me on the bed. He put his arm around me and brung me close to him.

"I will make sure that doesn't happen. I love you so much, Alex. Even if I can't have you I want you."Justin said, his voice weak. He had this look on his face like he wanted to cry. I squeezed his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Justin I promise you nothing will happen that will take you away. You're mine and I won't let you go." I promised. Justin smiled and kissed my forehead. I laid my head against his chest, resting there. It was just me and him, forever. How it should be, how I wanted it to be. Eventually I had fallen asleep again. I didn't even realize how toward I was until then. When I woke up, Justin wasn't next to me. No one was in the room and it was quiet. It was maybe about the afternoon I guess from the light coming in from the window. I yawned and sat up in my hospital bed. There was noise from outside the door. I couldn't tell who it was but they sounded angry or just frustrated. The door flung open and it was mom. Her face was a bit red.

"Alex," mom walked into the room, her face becoming serious. "After you get out of the hospital, me and your father would think it's best if you go to college. Get an education." Mom folded her hands and sat next to my bed. She wanted me to go to college? It really did sound like she was trying to kick me out of the house. I thought about this for a moment.

"Ya maybe I could do that. Pursue my art education. That would be nice." I replied. Mom nodded. Maybe she just wanted me to get away from the house, away from Justin. She probably knew he was still with me. He wouldn't let go of me. He was too stubborn.

"You could do that. I heard there's a great school in California that provides a wonderful art program." she suggested. She had been doing research. I could tell. Mom never knew this stuff unless she looked it up. She really did want me to leave.

"That sounds nice but I would prefer somewhere closer to home. It would be more comfortable for me." I said. Mom sighed and ruffled her hair. I guess she didn't want me to be near home.

"Oh well we can see what we can do about that. The doctor said he wants to keep you in here for one more day then your free." Mom told me and left the room. The silence came back and so did the rushing thoughts. Obviously she would want me gone because of me and Justin but was that all? I didn't know that it had bothered her that much.

**A Day Later**

I had gotten home and avoided all looks from my parents. I just went instantly to my room, shutting the door. Both of them wanted to send me away, dad had been talking about it in the car. I really did want to tell Justin. He deserved to know about this. About what they were trying to do to me. But he wasn't home when I got there. Nor was he there the next day. Or the day after that. He wasn't picking up his phone when I called. It worried me. I dared not to go in his room. I was scared of what I might find. A note that says goodbye, or even worse. Things I don't dare to think about.

**Okay end of chapter 14. Hopefully that chapter was okay. I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Go vote on the poll on my profile please, it means alot. Review, favorite, or follow.~~One and Only Gossip Girl~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here I am back with another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was busy but now I'm back for good. Here is the next chapter! **

** Tay: Sure she can be in there, Can you PM me her information?**

**Chapter 15**

**** I hadn't left my room for at least a day. I hadn't eaten anything. Mom had tried to get me to leave but I just couldn't. Justin being gone had really upset me. I tried not to show it but it showed, alot. My parents even noticed. Well I didn't know that but they probably did. I started to rock back and forth, tears falling. My phone buzzed and I looked down at it. There was one missed call from Justin and one new voicemail. There was a lump in my throat and I didn't know if I should answer it. It was alot to do. To hear his voice for once. Shakily, I grabbed my phone and called my voicemail, putting it up to my ear.

"Hey Alex.. Call me back when you get this. Love you.." his voice said through the phone. I whimpered. Hot tears burned in my eyes but I forced them back. Hearing his voice again hurt inside. Now all I was missing was his face. My phone fell back onto my bed, almost bouncing off onto the floor. Maybe I should call him back. But it would hurt too much. I would probably start crying while talking to him. My phone buzzed again, making me jump. Slowly I picked it up and pressed talk, prepared to hear his voice on the other end.

"Alex?" a soft voice said. A voice I'd known all my life. My heart started to beat faster and there were butterflies in my stomach. It was his voice. The voice of the person I loved.

"Justin." I said, my eyes filling with more tears. I heard a sigh of relief through the phone. Why couldn't he be near me? All I wanted was for him to hold me in his arms and never let me go. I opened my mouth to say something but my phone started to beep, like he had hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear. Sure enough it said he had hung up. I sighed and threw my phone down on the bed. Why had he called me if he was just going to hang up? At least I got to hear his voice. There was a knock on my door, probably my parents but I didn't bother answering it. All they were going to do was bother me.

"L:-leave me alone." I whimpered, hoping they could hear me. The person on the other side of the door sighed, obviously upset by my actions. I curled up into a ball and stared at the ceiling.

"Alex..please open the door. We need to talk to you." the person said again. It sounded like my mother. Or maybe someone else, I didn't care though. I closed my eyes and forced the tears back. If I kept crying I would have no more tears. to cry. Slowly I grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around myself. At this point I was shaking, the tears falling down my cheeks. Who knew one person leaving could shake me so much? And that person being my brother. The person I loved more than anything. There was another loud knock at my door, this one more demanding than the other.

"Alexandra Russo open this door right now!" a different voice said. I didn't bother trying to figure out who it was. I sobbed, my blanket starting to get soaked from my tears. The door flung open, making me jump. I looked over, seeing Mason standing there. His face showed worry. Standing by him was Harper. I hid my face with the blankets. I looked absolutely terrible. My hair was all over the place and my eyes were red and puffy. A hand was gently place on my shoulder.

"Alex, please look at me. I hate to see you like this..." Mason pleaded. The blanket fell onto the floor and I looked at him. He sat down on the bed next to me, pulling me into his arms. I wiggled, trying to free from his grasp. It should be Justin doing that, not Mason.

"D-don't touch me.." I said quietly. He took his hands away from me, sighing. My eyes closed and I tried to picture something else. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to be somewhere else. Maybe somewhere happy, not so depressing. My whole body went completely still and I couldn't move for a minute. I could feel eyes on me. They were looking at me, worried. They thought I was going completely crazy. Which I knew I was. Then I blacked out and I don't know if I passed out or just fell asleep. It could have been either one to be honest.

Hours later, or at least I thought it was hours, I woke up. I was still in my bed, tucked under the covers. Slowly I sat up, looking around. The room was dark. The only thing light was the candle sitting next to my bed. Candle? Since when did I put candles in my room? Someone must have put them in there. I shrugged it off and grabbed my phone. It read one new text message from Justin. My heart race as I read the message. it read:

**Hey Alex, sorry for hanging up earlier. My phone died.. I love you **

I read it over and over again. So his phone died? That's why? Wouldn't he have noticed that his phone was dying before he called me? It seemed like a total lie but then again, Justin didn't lie. At least I hoped he didn't.

**Okay that's the end of chapter 15! Hoped y'all liked it. Sorry for any mistakes :/. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me. If you want your OC just tell me that inforamtion. Review, favorite, or follow! ~~The Doctor's Only Companion~~ **


	16. Chapter 16

**It's been what 2 months since I've updated? I am super super sorry! I've been totally busy with school but now that that is over I will be able to update more! So I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. **

**Chapter 16**

I sat in my room for the rest of the day. There was no need to come out. If Justin wasn't here what was the point of even living. There was a loud knock on our front door making me instantly jump to my feet. What if that was Justin?! Instantly I walked out of my room and flung the door open. My face fell once I realized it wasn't Justin. It was Marianna. She used to go to WizTech with me, Justin, and Max. Supposedly she tried to help take of WizTech.

"What do you want?" I sighed, about ready to slam the door in her face. If you weren't Justin then you aren't welcome here. Marianna crossed her arms, obviously frustrated by my attitude.

"Is Justin here?" Marianna asked, trying to look behind her. I gave her a glare and slammed the door in her face. She stopped it with her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Alex. It's a yes or no question you don't have to be so rude about it." Marianna insisted. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. Why did she care if Justin was here or not? It's not like she's his girlfriend or anything. I should be the one worried not her.

"Well how about you leave and I'll get back to you on that?" I smirked and slammed the door in her face. This time, she didn't push it open. She blew it open. Pieces of the door now lay on the floor. I raised an eyebrow at her. She crossed her arms and walked inside, her heels clicking against the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that door you know that right?" I snapped harshly. Marianna shrugged and walked towards Justin's room. I ran after her, blocking Justin's door. If I didn't get to go in there, why should she? Marianna looked me up and down.

"All of a sudden you seem so protective about your brother. I thought you hated him." Marianna stated. I bit my lip. It was totally true. Since me and Justin had started dating I had gotten more protective of him. I didn't think anyone would notice but apparently she did.

"He's my brother. Why wouldn't I be protective over him? I may seem like I hate him but I love him. He's family! So how about you leave before I call the cops about breaking and entering." I threatened. Marianna sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine whatever. Have it your way you stupid brat." Marianna walked away. If she hadn't broken the door she probably would have slammed it shut. I sighed and went to open Justin's door, butterflies swarming my stomach. I hadn't been in here since he left. I looked around scared I might see something that I shouldn't see. So I laid down on his bed. It still smelled like him. Everything did. It made tears come to my eyes. Why did he have to leave? I curled up under his blankets and shut my eyes, hoping this was all just a dream.

About 2 hours later, I heard someone walk into Justin's room. I lifted the blankets over my head, hoping the person understood that I wanted to be alone. Then that person sat on the bed and lifted the blanket away from my face. It was dark and I could barely see who it was.

"Alex..." the person murmured. That voice. I knew that voice. It sounded like Justin's voice. I would know that voice anywhere. I sat up slowly my heart racing.

"J-justin?" I asked slowly.I took a deep breath trying not to get my hopes up. He nodded and lay next to me.

"Yes Alex it's me." he murmured. Then his lips were on mine, soft and warm. Just like I'd remembered. I smiled, kissing him back deeply. Justin brought me close to him, smiling.

**Okay so that is the end of that chapter. I hoped you like it. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me! Review, favorite, or follow! ~~The Doctor's Only Companion~~ **


End file.
